


Strings May Be Included

by TheMissluluB



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Consensual Horn Pulling, Denial of actually being in a relationship, Fingering, Hair Pulling, I think? I hope, Light Bondage, M/M, Pesterlog, References to shitty movies, This is just sex with two stupid clown trolls and i mean stupid oh my god these boys, so much hair pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissluluB/pseuds/TheMissluluB
Summary: Gamzee doesn't want to admit he's attached. But when it comes down to it, out of all the pitch-flings he has had since using BucketList, Marvus is the only one who he genuinely missed.So maybe... maybe this relationship isn't as string-less as he originally thought.Not that he would ever admit that.





	Strings May Be Included

**Author's Note:**

> ... This wasn't supposed to be my first explicitly sexual fic I posted. But it is. All 4000 words of it.
> 
> This was a crackship that now I ship so fully it's unreal. I've never looked at a troll and thought "Gamzee would fucking hate you" until Marvus showed his beautiful face to the world. 
> 
> I fucking love Marvus, oh my god. He's the reason why I realised I have a Thing For Purples.
> 
> (Note: This has no set AU, but both characters are on Alternia and are implied to be 18+; the same age with like, a month difference in age. jsyk.)

MARVUS: hey bulge muncher~  
MARVUS: Meet Me at My tent asap ;o)

 

Gamzee knew something was up ever since that bastard sent that stupid text. He also knew that this ‘something’ he was up to would be completely motherfucking _stupid_. It would also be stupidly sexy, but Gamzee had a tendency to deny the fact he found that asshole sexy in any which way or form. That was the point of having a pitch one-day stand with someone; there’s no strings all up and attached and they’ll never _be_ any attaching. The guy was just someone he met in the pitch section on the BucketList app; someone he can (and does) go to so he can unleash his hate safely. That was the point of the app, anyway.

The biggest problem Gamzee has is that he keeps returning to _the same motherfucking guy_. From the first time he hooked up with Marvus, he kept all up and returning his ass to him over and over again for more pitch fun. Not straight away of course, he’s not _that_ desperate. It took 4 perigees, another few pitch flings, and zero contact from him to realise he legitimately _missed_ that needy bitch. After that, he relented and contacted Marvus again through the app; just to chat, he swears! Then a perigee after that, they met up once more, confirming that yes, he really, _really_ missed teasing him. And from then on, they kept meeting every week or so.

He’s pretty sure that isn’t supposed to happen.

Gamzee even gave his handle and his iGrub number to Marvus, so he wouldn’t have to constantly use the app to contact him. It was more out of necessity than anything; it was pretty tedious for Gamzee to have to search for Marvus’ stupid ass username over and over again just to message him. It was for Gamzee’s own sake, really. His own sanity. He swears. That’s all.

The worst part is that sometimes, they don’t even pail. They would do something stupid, like watch awful movies in each others’ hives. 90% of the time, this would lead to Gamzee putting his feet into his Marvus’ face while cackling and watching the bastard recoil in a mix of shock and horror. He would never abscond though. To abscond would mean to admit defeat, and neither of them would do _that._

That aside, it didn’t mean anything. They’re not in a proper kismesitude. Really, they’re not! Their relationship has no theoretical marionette strings attached to it. Yes, it might not be just pailing, like it _should_ be, but that doesn’t automatically mean that the relationship is something more than what it is! It doesn’t mean anything! Gamzee is not in hate with that top tier prick, he’s _not!!_ The relationship is strictly professional; it is simply a stress reliever. Sometimes, being around someone you hate-uh, dislike strongly, can help you relieve stress and alleviate anger, as you can take it out on them through mediums such as sex, strife, or slam-poetry. It’s the reason Gamzee had stuck around for so long, after all.

(Besides, he’d never admit he was attached. Not ever.)

 

GAMZEE: UgH. FiNe, YoU mOtHeR fUcKiNg GeRmApHoBiC sLuT. sErIoUsLy, YoU jUsT cAn’T wAiT tO gEt FuCkEd, CaN yOu?

MARVUS:   
MARVUS: do you even know what gerMaphobic Means?

GAMZEE:

MARVUS: ...  
MARVUS: anyway, what Makes you think iM the one whos gonna get fucked huh?   
MARVUS: do ya have a plan ready and all at hand to be all deciding to fuck Me? 

GAMZEE: I’vE aLwAyS gOt A pLaN AlL oN tHaT, yA bAsIc MoThErFuCkInG bItCh. 

MARVUS: oh~  
MARVUS: can i guess what that plan is?

GAMZEE: ... SuRe? 

MARVUS: is the plan... doing everything i say for once in your Messiahs daMned life?

GAMZEE: MoThErFuCk No!!  
GAMZEE: I aIn’T eVeR gOnNa ToOt ThAt UgLy AsS hOrN! fUcK AlL ThAt NoIsE.

MARVUS: i dunno gaMz...   
MARVUS: you seeM _pretty_ eager for a brotha.

GAMZEE: I’m LiTeRaLlY cAlLiNg YoU eVeRy DeRoGaToRy NiCkNaMe UnDeR tHe MoOnS, sAsQuAtCh.

MARVUS: exactly!   
MARVUS: that can only Mean that you desperately want to get fucked.  
MARVUS: ;o)

GAMZEE: ...

MARVUS: ;o) ;o)

GAMZEE: >:o|

MARVUS: ;oD

GAMZEE: I hAtE yOu.

MARVUS: if you _really_ hated Me youd be here by now.  
MARVUS: but alas... you are not.   
MARVUS: so here i aM. iM sobbing My heart out because My hate does not hate Me. Boo hoo etc.  
MARVUS: i aM crying actual tears.   
MARVUS: :'o(

GAMZEE: _YoU kNoW hOw FuCkInG fAr AwAy ThAt TeNt Is FrOm My PlAcE oF rEsIdEnCe._

MARVUS: i do.   
MARVUS: i also know that you havent even atteMpted to leave your hive.   
MARVUS: you still havent figured out how to turn off your location have ya? only soMeone stupid wouldnt know how to do that!   
MARVUS: oh... whoops...   
MARVUS: i forgot who i was talking to ;o)

GAMZEE: ThE uRgE tO cUlL yOu Is SlOwLy RiSiNg. 

MARVUS: pssh. youd Miss Me too Much.

GAMZEE: YoU cAn’T tRaCk My LoCaTiOn, YoU hAvE tRoUbLE uSiNg A mIcRoWaVe.

MARVUS: that was ONE TImE.

GAMZEE: Am I wRoNg?

MARVUS: ...

GAMZEE: HoNk :oP  
GAMZEE: FuCkInG jUfFaLo.

MARVUS: >:oO

GAMZEE: ;o)

 

Gamzee made his way to the asshole’s tent regardless.

* * *

Gamzee was right. It was stupidly sexy. Once he had arrived at the tent, he fell face first into a gigantic series of sloppy makeouts, which were reciprocated with many attempts to bite Marvus’ lips, a few of which were successful. He rolled his eyes as he let the taller troll drag him to a very suspicious chair in the middle of the tent and tie him onto it.

“So, what’s the big idea, bro?” Gamzee asked, raising an eyebrow. Marvus, who was leaning over him, grunted a ‘shut up’, because he too was busy trying to focus on tying a ~~string of multi coloured cloths tied together~~ _rope_ around Gamzee’s hands. So, of course, Gamzee decided to be a uncooperative bulge and began to distract him. He nipped at Marvus’ collarbone, and sucked on it until he heard him gasp. Then he did it again and again until Marvus was a panting mess. A stupidly cute panting mess sitting in his lap mumbling barely formed curses while hiding his face in the crook of Gamzee’s neck. Only _then_ did he allow him to continue his task.

“I-ah. I fucking hate you,” Marvus muttered, before finally, _finally,_ finishing tying Gamzee’s hands behind the chair.

“You’re welcome,” Gamzee grinned, “You fucking bitchass motherfucking bulgebite.”

Marvus sighed. “I’d say wait there, but you can’t exactly move. I’m gonna find something to try on you,”

“If it’s your bulge, you need to try harder,” Gamzee muttered.

“Says the one who loves his nook stuffed to the brim?”

“Fuck you!”

Marvus grinned before walking away. Gamzee watched where he was going. To a chest, apparently.

The asshole opened the chest and began to rummage through it, apparently searching for something. Something out of it caught Gamzee’s eye, however.

“Why the fuck do you have a piece of Hoofbeast art in there?” He asked.

Marvus shrugged, “Found it in a dead Blueblood’s place and decided to keep it.”

“Can I have it? I know someone who’d love it, and it’s their wriggling day soon,” Gamzee said.

“No,”

“Why not??”

“Pay me,”

“Fuck you. 10 grand,”

“Done,” Marvus picked up the art and turned around to throw it at Gamzee, who caught it in his sylladex. “You owe me,”

“You’re shit at throwing,”

“You’re an idiot,”

It went quiet after that. The only sounds were Marvus grumbling phrases Gamzee couldn’t make out. It took about 5 minutes but finally, _finally_ something seemed to go right.

“AHA!” Marvus shouted, holding up one of his many (Why does he have so _many)_ canes. He lifted the purple ball-top and pressed the button under it. “Oh, so _that’s_ where the blender went,”

_“WHY DO YOU HAVE A BLENDER IN YOUR STICK?”_

“The real question here is, _why NOT?”_

There’s not a lot to be said after that.

Gamzee swung his legs. “Are you looking for that weird looking purple thing over there?”

Marvus looked down and begrudgingly found what he was looking for. For fucks sake. He hated that Gamzee was right. “Why would it be that?” He said, moving subtly enough to make sure he wasn’t noticed when he picked it up. Unfortunately, that didn’t fool Gamzee. He’s a dense idiot but he’s sure as hell not _that_ stupid.

“I’m right, aren’t I?”

“You’re never right,”

“Liar, liar, stupid purple pants on fire,”

Had Marvus been more gullible, he would have actually checked to see if they were. Like Gamzee did when Marvus said it to him when they first met, which Marvus will _never_ let Gamzee live down. Ever. He walked over to him anyway, hiding said ‘purple thing’ behind one hand.

He said, “In one these hands, I hold something that will get you off. Specifically a vibrator. You want it? Pick a hand, left or right?”

Gamzee said, “I don’t know my left from my right,”

Marvus sighed. Putting the vibrator in his back pocket, he raised his left arm outwards. “That’s your right, and,” He put his left arm down, and raised his right arm outwards, “That’s your left,” He put both arms behind his back again, picking up the vibrator with his left hand.

“Uhhh… Left,” He said, nodding.

“My left or your left?”

“There’s more than one left?”

“Well, _duh_ , your left is my right and your right is my left, because I’m facing you,”

“What the fuck?”

“Answer the question, my left or yours?”

_“What the fuck??”_

_“Answer the question,”_

“I don’t know! What the fuck…” Gamzee looked down to the floor, obviously a little upset. Marvus took a tiny, _tiny_ bit of pity on him.

“Can I take that as your left?” He asked.

“You can take that as eat my nook,” Gamzee replied, slightly pouting as he did.

Marvus blinked in shock, “Why would I put my face anywhere near your dirty nook? I don’t know what motherfucker’s gone down in that region,”

“Do it, bitch,” Gamzee smirked.

“Make me,”

And make him he did. Gamzee, thankful for the long distractions, finally slipped out of the knot used to tie his hands and reached to grab Marvus’ horn. Marvus yelped and fell to his knees, dropping the vibrator entirely. Gamzee grinned evilly as he pushed Marvus towards his nook. He then patted at his hair caringly, “Remember what we said, ok?” He whispered. His partner nodded.

“It’s fine, I know my limits,” Marvus murmured back to him. He helped Gamzee take of his pants, as Gamzee was still tied to a chair and thus made that task not exactly easy to do on his own. He left them at his ankles and lifted one of his legs out of it, placing it on the chair. He looked up at Gamzee and smirked. “And you said _I_ was looking to be fucked?”

Gamzee rolled his eyes. He didn’t say anything however, instead pulling Marvus’ hair to get him closer to his slightly wet nook. He growled, “Shut the fuck up.”

“Hmm… I don’t think I’m going to be able to do that,” Marvus looked up at Gamzee, half grinning. “If anything, I’m going to shut _you_ up.”

“You fucking _wish,”_

“I’d gag you, if it weren’t for the fact that you moaning my name would be my biggest motherfucking delight,” Marvus said. Gamzee pulled his hair again, hard, and he yelped. He rolled his eyes before getting to work eating nook. Bitch obviously wasn’t gonna wait any longer.

Gamzee gasped embarrassingly loud when he felt the other troll’s tongue all up in his grill. That grill being his nook. He could feel his bulge unsheathing as Marvus moved his tongue in marvelous _(ugh)_ and miraculous _(_ ** _bluh_** _)_ ways. Not that he would admit that the other was an expert at eating nook.

“You’re-ah. You’re fucking sh-shit at thi-s,” Gamzee sobbed out in pure ecstasy. Oh, the irony. Marvus knew he was being untruthful.

“Hmm, I think you’re lying there, bro,” He said. He rubbed along Gamzee’s bulge (small jockey, _big_ hoofbeast) as he stuck his tongue into his nook, and _messiahs on high,_ did he moan loud. It… may have made Marvus a little wet. But he’s ignoring that for now. He continued that pace for a while, stopping only to catch his breath and savour the moments when Gamzee screamed his name, because, “You sound so much better when you’re screaming my name instead of screaming insults at me, did you know that? It’s because it means I can do you in ways that no one else can, and that fills me with so much fucking glee.”

That of course gets a ‘fuck you’ in response, sobbed out and barely heard. Gamzee cries when he pails. Marvus hates it because it’s… begrudgingly cute. It’s _weak._ But it’s mostly cute, which inevitably leads to more loathing of it. What a fucking _mess._

He swapped out eating Gamzee’s nook with finger fucking it, “You should count yourself lucky, I recently cut my claws,” Before deciding to take most of his stupidly big bulge into his mouth… after a few false starts. He’s glad Gamzee didn’t notice that, too busy with the feeling of getting finger-fucked. Still, once he _did_ get it in his mouth, it had worked absolute wonders in terms of Gamzee’s general volume. He continued to work his fingers and mouth in an uneven tandem just to piss him off, and spurred on entirely by the noises he was making.

Of course, he had to stop somewhere, and he didn’t want Gamzee getting off _that_ easily, both metaphorically and… well, literally. Luckily for Marvus, Gamzee made that decision for him.

“Oh, fuck- please fuckin- _God,_ fuckin’ pail me please, _please, Marvus please fuck me-_ GOD,”

 _‘That fucker sounds like a fucking pail-inducement-star, and he has the motherfuckin’ AUDACITY call_   _ME_   _a slut?_ _Has he heard himself??’_ Marvus thought.

Of course, Marvus smirked and removed himself from Gamzee. “Well, since ya asked so kind-like, hows a mofo supposed to say no to that?” He stood up, and stretched, grinning wider as he heard Gamzee whine over the loss of contact.

“Well… I _could_ say no to that,” He said, feeling a sick joy at the look on Gamzee’s face, “Could leave a mother fucker here, wasting away, forever. Never getting over that point, torturing you but never letting a bro finish. Really, the idea’s quite exciting, don’t cha think?” He would have laughed at the glare Gamzee was sending him if he didn’t know his ass would get beat afterwards if he did.

He pushed his own pants off and spread Gamzee’s legs out wider, before seating himself in his lap.  “But… I don’t really fancy doing that, honestly. Too much effort,” He stroked his face, “So, fucking you it is, then.” And with that, he lifted Gamzee’s chin up, and kissed him.

“I just want to let you know that you suck,” Gamzee grumbled when they parted.

“Literally or metaphorically?” Marvus asked. Gamzee glared at him. “Both, got it.”

“Shut the fuck up and get all on to fucking me already,”

“Lemme take off my vest first, kay?”

“Ugh, fine.”

Marvus, in an ideal world, would have then taken off that stupid vest with ease and fucked Gamzee senseless. But Gamzee doesn’t live in an ideal world, and Marvus is a mother fucking _MORON_.

“You can’t take it off, can you?” It was more of a statement than a question. Marvus huffed.

“Shut up.” He tugged at the vest zip, but it was pretty firmly stuck.

“You fucking idiot.” Gamzee stared at him as he tried to undo it.

“Fuck off.”

“Unless you haven’t noticed, I’m kind of all tied to a motherfuckin’ chair.”

 _“Fuck OFF.”_ Marvus growled, tugging the vest zip further and getting precisely nowhere.

“The moment’s gone now. Poof. That’s it. No more moment. Might as well just leave and go home. I’m leaving.”

“You’re _tied to a chair.”_

“I’m metaphorically leaving,” Marvus glared at him. “My soul has departed from my body and has left the building, and it’s all your fault.”

Marvus growled, and accidently ripped his vest open in the process. _‘Oh no, that’s hot,’_ Gamzee thought. He had to stop himself from drooling a little at the sight. What he wasn’t able to stop was the first thing that came out of his mouth when it happened.

“HOT.”

“And you said the moment was gone…” Marvus teased.

“It- it’s still gone,” Gamzee lied, “You’re terrible at pailing, Xoloto,”

“You’re a terrible liar, Makara.” Marvus replied, snarky. He rubbed along Gamzee’s nook with his two fingers, before inserting both inside again, scissoring it open.

Gamzee moaned quietly, “P-please, ah,” He gasped out, biting his lip.

Marvus nodded and steadied himself on the chair, finding a fairly comfortable position for both of them. He grasped his own bulge, carefully moving it so it would touch the outside of Gamzee’s nook. He moved his fingers out, and pushed the bulge inside, moaning as he did so, “Gah, fff-fuck,”

Gamzee wrapped his arms around Marvus, gripping his hair and scratching his back as he did so. He also bit down at his shoulder to quieten himself as he felt the bulge go deep inside him. He’ll be honest, while his pitch-crush doesn’t have the biggest of bulges, it wasn’t exactly small, either. Gamzee wasn’t the tallest of people as well, so even an average bulge is pretty big for him. He’d say Marvus classed under ‘a fraction bigger than average at best’, but he’d never actually tell him that. He’d say something like ‘you wish you were bigger than average, you’re like… not even average,’ or something. The point is, Gamzee begrudgingly admits that Marvus Xoloto knows how to use his bulge **_well_**. He knows just the right places that make him _croon,_ and Gamzee fucking _hates it_.

But he hates that he _loves_ it. Pitch is a weird thing. He pulled Marvus by the hair and into a sloppy kiss as he came. Marvus wasn’t too far away either; Gamzee’s bulge had, unknowingly to Gamzee, wriggled its way into Marvus’ nook, which could explain why he was digging his nails into Gamzee’s shoulder blades. Gamzee attempted to grind himself up into Marvus the best he can, and grinned at the noises his partner was making.

“You-ah, you like that, bitch?” Gamzee gasped out. Marvus replied with complete gibberish, so he took that as a yes. He dropped a hand down, and stroked at the top of the bulge inside him, which made Marvus _squeak_. Gamzee moved his hand from his bulge and headed towards Marvus’ nook, rubbing where the good kush of nooks was. He didn’t know the actual name of the place, he just knew that’s where all the good feel stuff is. This made Marvus yell, and pull at Gamzee’s hair as he came.

The two looked at each other, completely out of breath. Then they leaned closer to each other for one more kiss, but softer this time. Less about teeth and lust, and more about tongue and melting into the other. It felt hazy, fluffy. Far too red for pitch, but not red enough for the redder quadrants. Not that either of them cared about quadrant lines, anyway.

Marvus breaks the kiss first. He lifts himself slightly, allowing Gamzee’s bulge to escape his nook, and removes his own bulge from inside of Gamzee. “So,” He starts, gasping for air, “That was pretty cool.” He leans over to untie Gamzee from the chair.

“Yeah. Pretty useless waste of time,” Gamzee said, “But I _guess_ it was fun.” He smiled. It was small, almost a smirk than anything else, but it was there nonetheless. Marvus looked back at him, and relaxed as soon as he saw Gamzee’s face.

“You’re such a nook muncher.”

“Says the motherfucker who all up and had a good munch all at my nook?”

Marvus sighed audibly; Gamzee was right and he couldn’t argue with that. He stood up and stretched, “We really should be all washing ourselves now, ‘fore we get all sticky all up in here. I’ll grab us some towels, and some tea-”

“You mean boiled Faygo,” Gamzee interrupted.

 _“It’s a valid tea._ ” Marvus stated, “I’ll also grab us a couple of fluffy blankets.”

“I don’t want the one with the spray-can dairy product stain on it,” Gamzee said, complaining.

“Too motherfuckin’ bad, you’re getting that one. It’s yours now.” Marvus said, stern. He picked up Gamzee bridal-style and walked towards the ablutions block. Gamzee, shockingly, had no complaints about this.

“I hate it, though,” Gamzee whined, “It feels gross, and it’s got spray-can dairy product on it!”

“Well, it _is_ your fault it’s on there in the first place.”

“WHAT?”

“You kicked me and I spilt it,”

“You’re a terrible liar.” Gamzee said. Marvus simply laughed in response.

One shower later and the two were wrapped up in fluffy blankets and were watching an awful movie. This time, it was Gamzee’s turn to pick the awful movie; he didn’t know the title but it was made by a troll named Tommii Wiseau, apparently. Marvus hated him for picking it, but hey, that’s the point of hatemance.

“You wanna make this thing official, or what?” Marvus asked, mumbling. He had to run the shitshow, after all. Even if said shitshow is the relationship between himself and Makara.

“Make what thing official?” Gamzee asked, eyes glued to the TV.

“This. This whole… farce.” He turned to face Gamzee, “Can we just be in a kismesitude proper, or are you gonna lead me down an insane ass mothefucking path of an endless ‘will they won’t they just fucking date already’ discussion?”

That’s what caught Gamzee’s full, semi-divided attention. He turned around to look at his pitch fling-partner-crush- _thing_ , only to find Marvus no longer looking at him. Instead, he was finding his hands pretty fucking fascinating. Gamzee is certain he saw an outline of a blush forming on Marvus’ face, despite the paint he’s wearing. “Is. Is _this_ your way of asking me to be your kismesis?” Gamzee asked, “Because _boi,_ you are gonna need to be a lot more motherfucking clear and coherent on what you be all on wanting.”

Marvus growled, “Will-” He stopped himself mid-sentence to look at Gamzee, “ _Boi_ , really?”

“Yep. Whatcha gonna do about it?” Gamzee grinned toothily.

He sighed. “What am I gonna do about it?” He thought for a moment longer, then grinned. “Just watch me, bitch. Gamzee Makara, will you be my kismesis, or are you too cluckbeast?”

That shut Gamzee up. For a while. Gamzee wasn’t sure how to answer that. Because while no, he isn’t too cluckbeast, he also needs to know what he’s getting into. He. He was sure that Marvus knew their relationship was nothing except a safe release of anger and hate. Gamzee guessed that he did understand that until that ‘safe release’ became… well, a safe _space_. When he kept choosing Marvus over any other pitch match he got. When the pailing became… more than pailing; when it was just watching shitty movies together. Oh Messiahs, he and Marvus had been unofficially dating for motherfuckin’ _months._

What Gamzee knows now is that he really _does_ hate him, and he wants to hate him forever.

Maybe he really _is_ attached.

**_(Ugh.)_ **

He nodded.

“Yeah, I’m gonna need a verbal confirmation,” Marvus said.

“Wh. _Why?”_

 _“Receipts._ ” Marvus nodded.

“You are an actual motherfucking dirty load gaper.” Gamzee sighed, “Yes, I’ll be your kismesis, unless _you’re_ too cluckbeast.”

“Can you say that again, my voice recorder wasn’t on,”

“No.”

It was quiet for a few moments, before a small sigh from Marvus. “Hate you,” He murmured, snuggling himself closer to Gamzee.

Gamzee smirked, “Hate you too,” He replied, and noticed Marvus’ posture change to something more relaxed. His smirk grew a little wider.

_‘Rule number One: Never turn your back on the body, Honk.’_

Gamzee pushed his foot into Marvus’ cheek.

“BLUH!” Marvus shouted.

“HONK!” Gamzee said, laughing.

* * *

MARVUS: saMe again next week? iM choosing the Movie this tiMe.  
MARVUS: FUCK toMMii wiseau

GAMZEE: ;o)  
GAMZEE: I kNeW yOu’d HaTe it.   
GAMZEE: ThOuGh, I hAvE a BeTtEr IdEa: MaYbE yOu CaN tAkE mE oUt On An AcTuAl DaTe FoR oNcE?

MARVUS: fuck no!  
MARVUS: iM not Made of Money.  
MARVUS: get your own Motherfucking date.

GAMZEE: I’m LeAvInG.  
GAMZEE: WhY dId I bAg mYsElF sUcH a ChEaPsKaTe Of A kIsMeSiS?

MARVUS: ...  
MARVUS: fucking...  
MARVUS: fine!  
MARVUS: we will go on a fucking candlelight hate date. ill be pulling out all the stops. every single stop is going to be pulled the fuck out for you how about that??   
MARVUS: every.  
MARVUS: single.  
MARVUS: stop.  
MARVUS: pulled.  
MARVUS: the Mother.  
MARVUS: FUCK.  
MARVUS: out.

GAMZEE: Oh My GoD.

MARVUS: you can pay for the food though. fuck that noise.

GAMZEE: WhAt, CaN’t We NoT eVeN sPlIt ThE cHeQuE?

MARVUS: fuck splitting any cheques. pay for My dinner bitch.

GAMZEE: _FuCk No._

MARVUS: worth a shot.

GAMZEE: It ReAlLy WaSn’T.

MARVUS: _fine._ iM not paying for your food but ill pay for the rest.

GAMZEE: ... AcCePtAbLe.   
GAMZEE: I wOuLd HaVe RaThErEd a FuCkInG sImPlEr KinDa AnSwEr bUt I rEaLlY dOn’T eXpEcT mUcH fRoM yOu.

MARVUS: why you little bitch.

GAMZEE: EhEhEhE, hOnK :oP

MARVUS: <3<

GAMZEE: <3<

**Author's Note:**

> I might change the I used for Marvus (No commas, lowercase except 'M') when his quirk is released.
> 
> Also look me in the EYES and tell me that Gamzee Makara ISN'T a powerbottom.
> 
> WIP Title was "The Ringmaster's clown" but I wasn't sure if that was too appropriate for the fic.
> 
> One day, I will fill the Marvus tag with SFW Fics, for those people who also love Marvus Xoloto, but don't want the sex. Currently it contains exactly 3 NSFW ones, including this fic, LOL.
> 
> (EDIT: _Oh my god theyre all kismesitudes_ )
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
